Save Me From Myself Sterek
by TrxyeSivxn
Summary: Save me from myself, Don't let me drown
1. Chapter 1

_**-Stiles PDV-**_

Je sorti de la salle de bain, maintenant plein de sang. De mon sang. Je regarda mes bras coupés et me rappela la première fois où j'ai appuyé une lame sur mon poignet gauche. Cela remonte à bien des années. Je me dirigea vers mon lit en prenant au passage une boîte contenant tous les moments importants de ma vie. En relevant mon regard de l'énorme tâche rouge qui se trouvait sur mon chandail je vie un bout de papier sur mon miroir. Je me leva malgré la souffrance et pris le papier. Il y avait quelque chose inscrit dessus.

"Je suis parti au boulot et je ne reviendrai pas avant 21h. Il y a des pizzas dans le frigo si tu as faim. Sois sage.  
Je t'aime.  
Papa xxx"

Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu aurais remarqué que je n'allais pas bien. Tu aurais remarqué que ça fais des mois que je ne mange plus.  
Je déchira le papier et regarda l'heure: 17h47.  
Il me reste encore quelques heures avant le retour de mon père. Il travail souvent très tard puisqu'il est shérif de Beacon Hills, la ville où je réside. Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de mon meilleur ami Scott. Et bien voyez-vous Scott non plus ne voit pas que je souffre. Depuis qu'il est devenu loup-garou, Alpha et qu'il a une meute, il ne fait pas attention à moi.

Je pris la boîte toujours posée sur mes cuisses et l'ouvrit doucement. Je sélectionna un papier que je mis dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et me leva. Je regarda dans le miroir mon visage défiguré. Encore aujourd'hui, les connards de l'école mon battus. Je me fais battre depuis un ans parce que je suis bisexuel. Scott n'a encore rien vu. Je sorti de ma maison et monta dans ma jeep. Je roula sans vraiment regarder la route. Je roula sans même me soucier des autres autos qui pouvait me rentrer dedans. Je roula jusqu'à ce pont. Celui où ma mère et moi passions nos journées. Évidemment, tout cela était avant. Je sorti de ma jeep et me dirigea vers le bort du pont où je m'y assis. Ça y est, c'est la fin. Avant de partir je pris le papier que j'avais soigneusement placé dans ma poche. Je le déplia et je le lu pour la centième et dernière fois.  
Il s'agissait de l'acte de décès de ma mère. Claudia Stilinski. Est est morte quand j'avais 9 ans et je m'en suis jamais remis.

Je contempla le bas du pont, je contempla la mort, je contempla mon destin. Je me leva et sauta. C'était la fin, c'était mon rêve.  
 **_**

 **/!\ Important /!\**

 **Cette fiction n'est pas fait pour les âmes sensibles. Elle parlera de choses tels que la mutilation, l'anorexie et le suicide. Sachez que si vous êtes sensible à ce genre de choses, certains passages pourrait troubler. Sachez aussi que ces sujets me tiennent à cœur et que j'en parle dans le plus grand des respects. J'ai moi même vécu la mutilation, l'anorexie et les envies suicidaires alors s'il vous plaît, ne passez pas de commentaire déplacés à ce sujet.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Derek PDV-**_

Je me promène souvent dans les bois pour passer le temps. Ça me fais oublier. Je me dirigea vers le bord de la falaise pour contempler le vide et je vis un garçon sur le pont. Le comportement du garçon était très étrange. Je compris vite ce qu'il s'apprêtait de faire. Plus je le regardais, plus son visage me semblait familier. J'ai trouvé, c'est l'hyperactif énervant qui sert de meilleur ami de Scott McCall. Stiles je crois. Mais...pourquoi Stiles voudrait-il faire une chose pareille ? Il se leva et moi aussi. Ce garçon mérite de vivre alors je ne le laisserai pas mourir. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à sauter, je sauta moi aussi et l'attrapa. Je le poussa sur  
le pont et sa tête heurta le sol.

Il est inconscient ? Il est mort ? non je l'ai sauvé, pas tué. Pourtant il ne bouge plus et ses yeux sont clôt. Sa respiration est lente et du sang coule sur son front.

 _ **-Shérif PDV-**_

Je rentra du bureau avec une longue journée de travaille. Je suis épuisé. Je n'ai pas pris de pause depuis ce matin. J'ouvris la porte et alla voir dans le frigo. Les pizzas y sont encore.

 **Shérif:** STILES ?

Aucune trace de mon fils. J'alla jusqu'à sa chambre et ce que je vis me brisa le cœur. Du sang. Que du sang. Je sais très bien ce que ça veux dire. Je chercha dans toute la maison mon fils avant de revenir à sa chambre.

 **Shérif:** STILES ? TU ES LÀ ?

Je remarqua un post-it sur son bureau. Il y est écrit "Sorry". Je compris. Oh mon dieu. Non non non. Ça ne peut pas être ce que je pense. Mon fils n'aurais jamais fait ça. Il n'est pas à la maison. Étrangement sa Jeep non plus. Il l'a fait. Je sais que je ne suis pas très présent mais je tiens à mon fils. Mon seul et unique fils.

 _ **-Stiles PDV-**_

Je me réveilla... Wow, je me stop maintenant. Je me réveilla ? Non je devais mourir. Je devais mourir en bas de ce pont.

Je regarda ma chambre. 4 murs et un plafond blanc, deux chaises bleus et une petite table au bout de mon lit. Une chambre d'hôpital.  
Melissa entra dans la chambre.

 **Melissa:** Bonjour Stiles. Comment vas-tu.

 **Stiles:** Je devais mourir.

 **Melissa:** Stiles...Pourquoi ?

 **Stiles:** Qui est le salaud qui m'a sauvé ?

 **Melissa:** Derek.

 **Stiles:** Derek ? Derek Hale ?

 **Melissa:** Oui, Derek Hale.

 **Stiles:** Non, impossible.

 **Melissa:** Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est impossible ?

 **Stiles:** Parce que Derek me déteste.

 **Melissa:** Et bien, c'est lui.

Je n'y comprend rien, Derek me déteste non ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu me sauver ? Je regarda autour de moi. Personne se trouvait à mon chevet. À quoi je m'attendais ? Personne ne tient à moi.

 **Melissa:** Euh j'ai appelé ton père mais il ne répondait pas et Scott est occupé. Mais je suis là moi. Tu peux me parler si tu veux. Tu sais Stiles que je te considère comme mon deuxième fils. Si tu as besoin, je serai toujours là pour toi.

 **Stiles (pleurant):** Merci Melissa.

Melissa à toujours été là pour moi. Je vois que Scott retient plus de son père que de sa mère. Bref, pour l'instant, je veux juste sortir d'ici. En essayant de me relever, je laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Tout mon corps me fait mal.

 **Melissa:** Tu sais que Derek a un peu de difficulté à contrôler sa force. Euh tu... tu as quatre côtes cassés, plusieurs bleu et plais, quelques griffures et une commotion cérébrale. Si j'étais toi, je resterai au lit.

 **Stiles :** Génial. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

 **Melissa:** Non, il a attendu qu'on lui dise que tu allais survivre et il est partit. Je vais t'aider à te redresser. À un, deux, trois...

Je réussi à me relever avec difficulté. Quelques larmes coulaient le long de mon visage. J'ai mal. Très mal. Melissa vint me donner un câlin.

 **Melissa:** Ça va aller Stiles. T'inquiète, je suis là et je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

 **Stiles (pleurant toujours):** Je peux sortir quand.

 **Melissa:** Tu dois rester ici jusqu'à ce que t'es côtes et ta tête ai mieux et après une tentative de suicide tu sais Stiles que tu devras suivre une thérapie... À l'hôpital psychiatrique pendant quelques jours et tu devras voir un psychologue après ta sortie de l'hôpital.

Eh merde. Les larmes redoublèrent. Je n'en peux plus.  
Mon père entra en courant dans la chambre. Il commença à pleurer. Il me donna un câlin mais je le repoussa.

 **Shérif:** Stiles... Je... Pourquoi ?

 **Stiles:** Vas-t'en.

 **Melissa:** Tu as besoin de dormir Stiles.

Mon père et Melissa me sortirent de ma chambre mais il est impossible pour moi de m'endormir.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. J'entendis des gens parler. Mon père et Melissa.

 **Melissa:** Tu savais qu'il se coupait ?

 **Shérif:** Il a commencé après la mort de sa mère mais je pensais qu'il avait arrêté.

 **Melissa:** Pourtant, c'est cicatrices démontre qu'il fait cela depuis longtemps.

Un petit gémissement se fit entendre lorsque je tenta de me lever. Mon père se tourna et vint me voir.

 **Shérif:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stiles ?

 **Stiles:** Je dois aller au toilette.

Melissa et mon père m'aidèrent à me lever et à marcher jusqu'au toilette.

Ils m'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à mon lit. Mon corps me fait souffrir. Je me recoucha toujours en pleur. Je sais que les gens doivent se dire que je pleure trop mais avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, je considère que j'en ai besoin. Mon père me sorti de mes pensées.

 **Shérif:** Stiles, quelqu'un souhaiterait te voir.

 **Stiles:** Qui ?

 **Shérif:** Derek.  
 **_**

 **Voici mon premier chapitre. Quand pensez vous ? Je ne suis pas douée pour les longs chapitres j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Sinon, j'essayerai de publier environ une fois semaine.**

 **-Léa xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Stiles PDV-**_

 **Shérif:** Est-ce que je le laisse entrer ?

 **Stiles:** Je préfère dormir un peu avant.

 **Shérif:** D'accord mon fils. Je t'aime.

 **Stiles:** Ouais.

 _10 novembre 2004_

 _J'entendis du bruits provenant d'une pièce juste à côté d'où je me situ. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je me dirigea vers cette pièce lorsque que je vis ma mère. Elle était entrain de casser de la vaisselle au sol._

 _ **Stiles:**_ _Maman ?_

 _Elle tourna le regard vers moi. Elle s'approcha dangereusement. Elle me fait peur. Très peur. Elle pris un morceau cassé et me coupa avec._

 _ **Claudia:**_ _Vous allez payer._

 _ **Stiles:**_ _Pourquoi ?_

 _ **Claudia:**_ _Pour m'avoir laisser mourir._

 _Elle se tourna vers mon père qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il me prit le bras et me cacha derrière lui. Ma mère pointa son arme sur lui et tira. Ce fut ensuite mon tour. Ma mère appuya sur la gâchette._

Je me réveilla hurlant à plein poumons. Je leva brusquement oubliant que je suis blessé. Derek -qui est à côté de moi- me plaqua au lit en essayant de me rassurer. Melissa et mon père entrèrent dans la chambre en courant.

 **Derek:** Ça va Stiles. Je suis là, c'était qu'un cauchemar.

 **Shérif:** Qu'as-tu fais à mon fils Derek ?

 **Stiles (pleurant):** Ce n'est pas de sa faute papa. J'ai rêvé à maman. Elle nous tuais tout les deux.

 **Melissa:** On va vous laisser seul.

 **Stiles:** Merci.

Mon père et Melissa me laissèrent seul avec Derek. Il me regarda et je le regarda mais personne ne parla. Le silence dura quelques minutes avant qu'il se décide à parler.

 **Derek:** Je suis désolé Stiles. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

 **Stiles:** Je t'en veux de m'avoir sauvé pas de m'avoir blessé.

 **Derek:** ...

 **Stiles:** Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Je voulais simplement mourir.

 **Derek:** Tu mérites de vivre Stiles.

 **Stiles:** Alors pourquoi il m'arrive que des malheurs ? Et puis, depuis quand tu me sauves toi ? Je croyais que tu me détestais.

Derek soupira longuement et s'apprêta à parler mais il fut coupé par Melissa qui entra dans la chambre.

 **Melissa:** Les heures de visites sont terminées. Tu dois partir Derek.

 **Derek:** Au revoir Stiles.

 **Melissa:** Le médecin va passer te voir dans 30 minutes Stiles.

Elle sortie de ma chambre suivi de Derek me laissant seul.

 _10 novembre 2004_

 _J'entendis du bruits provenant d'une pièce juste à côté d'où je me situ. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je me dirigea vers cette pièce lorsque que je vis ma mère. Elle était entrain de casser de la vaisselle au sol._

 _ **Stiles:**_ _Maman ?_

 _Elle tourna le regard vers moi. Elle s'approcha dangereusement. Elle me fait peur. Très peur. Elle pris un morceau cassé et me coupa avec._

 _ **Claudia:**_ _Vous allez payer._

 _ **Stiles:**_ _Pourquoi ?_

 _ **Claudia:**_ _Pour m'avoir laisser mourir._

 _Elle se tourna vers mon père qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il me prit le bras et me cacha derrière lui. Ma mère pointa son arme sur lui et tira. Ce fut ensuite mon tour. Mourir à 9 ans. Ma mère appuya sur la gâchette._

Je réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve, c'était le même que la dernière fois. J'essaya de me relever un peux et je remarqua une présence. Ça dois être le médecin. J'oublia mon rêve et laissa de docteur faire son travail.

 _~Ellipse de l'examen~_

Melissa entra dans ma chambre après la sorti du médecin.

 **Melissa:** Tu vas bien Stiles ?

 **Stiles (froidement) :** Non.

 **Melissa:** Je vais refaire tes bandages. J'aimerais savoir Stiles, combien d'heures as-tu dormis durant les trois derniers jours ?

 **Stiles:** Huit heures.

 **Melissa:** Et à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?

 **Stiles:** Il y a trois jours j'ai mangé un pomme.

 **Melissa:** Je parle d'un bon repas.

 **Stiles:** Environ 6 semaines.

Le fait qu'elle me soigne les bras me gêne un peu. Personne n'a jamais vu mes cicatrices. Je ne me sens pas alaise de les montrer au gens.

 **Melissa:** Scott a appelé. Il aimerait venir te voir.

 **Stiles:** Non.

 **Melissa:** D'accord. Je vais te donner des sédatifs. Tu as grand besoin de repos.

Melissa sortie de la chambre me laissant enfin seul.

 _10 novembre 2004_

 _J'entendis du bruits provenant d'une pièce juste à côté d'où je me situ. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je me dirigea vers cette pièce lorsque que je vis ma mère. Elle était entrain de casser de la vaisselle au sol._

 _ **Stiles:**_ _Maman ?_

 _Elle tourna le regard vers moi. Elle s'approcha dangereusement. Elle me fait peur. Très peur. Elle pris un morceau cassé et me coupa avec._

 _ **Claudia:**_ _Vous allez payer._

 _ **Stiles:**_ _Pourquoi ?_

 _ **Claudia:**_ _Pour m'avoir laisser mourir._

 _Elle se tourna vers mon père qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il me prit le bras et me cacha derrière lui. Ma mère pointa son arme sur lui et tira. Ce fut ensuite mon tour. Mourir à 9 ans. Ma mère appuya sur la gâchette._

Je me réveilla en sueur. Je trouva à ma droite un Scott paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Je le déteste à un tel point je serais près à le tuer là, maintenant.  
Sa mère entra dans la chambre en colère.

 **Melissa:** Scott je t'avais dis de ne pas venir.

 **Scott:** Mais maman, c'est mon meilleur ami.

 **Stiles:** *C'était.


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Stiles PDV-**_

Ça fait deux semaines, 3 jours, 1h et 28 minutes que je suis dans cette hôpital. Aujourd'hui, je suis transféré à Eichen House. Mes côtes me font encore mal mais je suis capable de me lever.  
Melissa entra dans ma chambre suivi d'un autre infirmier.

 **Melissa:** C'est le temps Stiles. On doit partir.

 **Stiles:** Tu vas venir avec moi ?

 **Melissa:** Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter l'hôpital. C'est Patrick qui va t'accompagner. Il travail à Eichen House.

Elle me désigna l'autre homme avec elle. Ça me déçoit un peu, je doit l'avouer. J'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne avec moi.  
Melissa m'aida à me lever et à marcher jusqu'à la voiture qui doit m'apporter à "l'asile". Je me pencha pour entrer dans l'auto en grimassent. C'est encore très dur pour moi de bouger. Patrick démarra la voiture pendant que je dis au revoir à Melissa.

Le trajet se passa un peu trop silencieusement à mon goût. Patrick ne m'adressait aucun regard. Comme s'il avait peur de moi. Une fois arrivé, il m'aida à sortir le la voiture. Je suis arrivé. L'hôpital psychiatrique est le pire cauchemar des suicidaires. Je croyais ne jamais devoir y aller.  
Mon père arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour signer les papiers.

 **Shérif:** Stiles. Je sais que tu ne veux pas les voir mais Scott et sa bande son là et ils aimeraient vraiment te parler. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas toujours été gentils avec toi mais je pense qu'ils veulent se faire pardonner.

 **Stiles:** Je ne veux pas les voir.

 **Shérif:** S'il te plaît Stiles. Fais-le pour moi.

 **Stiles:** Et toi, qu'as-tu fais pour moi ?

 **Shérif:** Fais-le pour ta mère.

 **Stiles:** Ouais okay. Mais s'ils sont pas cool, je m'en vais.

Je me retourna et alla vers eux. Je m'avança tranquillement. Ils sont tous là. Scott, Malia, Allison, Derek, Lydia, Kira, Peter, Liam, Cora, Isaac, Boyd, Erica et même les jumeaux. Scott s'approcha et moi je me recula par peur qu'il me frappe. Je sais qu'il ne ferais jamais ça même s'il est pas toujours gentil, il ne me frapperait jamais. Mais c'est un réflexe que j'ai développé puisque je me fais souvent battre.

 **Scott:** Je suis désolé.

 **Stiles:** Okay.

 **Scott:** Je veux me faire pardonner.

 **Stiles (sarcastiquement):** C'est bien.

 **Scott (énervé):** Je suis sérieux.

 **Stiles:** Je sais.

 **Scott:** Alors ?

 **Stiles:** Écoute Scott, tu m'as fais du mal, beaucoup de mal et j'ai encore peur de toi. Alors, je pense que je me suis pas prêt à redevenir ami avec vous.

 **Malia:** Même pas avec moi.

 **Stiles:** Je vais y penser.

 **Peter:** On peut t'aider Stiles. On veut t'aider.

 **Stiles:** Tu n'as jamais voulu m'aider Peter. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

Je me retourna et partis mais quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras.

 **Derek:** Pourquoi refuses-tu notre aide.

 **Stiles:** Parce que je mérite mieux que vous.

 **Derek:** J'aimerais que tu comprennes que je suis avec toi.

 **Shérif:** Tu viens Stiles ?

Je partis sans même adresser un regard à Derek.  
Après quelques minutes, mon père partit me laissant seul avec Patrick. Avant d'avoir franchit les porte de l'établissement, il se tourna et me prit dans ses bras. Il me sera si fort que je laissa échappé un gémissement.

 **Shérif:** Oh désolé.

Il partit pour de bon. Je regarda Patrick qui lui, ne prêta encore aucune attention à moi. Je le suivi dans les couloir jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me poussa à l'intérieur. Je trouva couché sur un des deux lit un garçon d'environ mon âge.

 **...:** Bonjour, moi c'est Oliver.

 **Stiles:** Stiles.

 **Oliver:** Tu es nouveau ?

 **Stiles:** Ouais.

 **Oliver:** Et pourquoi t'es ici ?

 **Stiles:** En quoi ça te concerne ?

 **Oliver:** Moi j'ai essayé de tuer ma mère et mes deux frères en les noyant.

Génial.

 **Oliver:** Je m'amuse aussi à égorger des chatons blancs avec mes ongles.

 **Stiles:** Pourquoi blanc ?

 **Oliver:** Parce que le sang paraît plus. Bon, je pense que je vais dormir un peu. Tu permets ?

 **Stiles:** Euh ouais, fais comme tu veux.

Ok, lui il est étrange.

 _~Ellipse de la nuit~_

Je n'ai pas dormi. Tous ces bruit qui résonnent dans cette pièce m'empêche de dormir. En plus, Oliver ronfle énormément.

 **Oliver:** Tu n'as pas dormis ?

 **Stiles:** Quoi ?

 **Oliver:** Tu n'as pas dormis ?

 **Stiles:** Oh non. Tu sais quand ils ouvrent les portes ?

 **Oliver:** Euh, maintenant.

Les bruits de serrures résonnent dans le couloir de plus en plus fortement. Quelqu'un ouvra la porte et je fut le premier à sortir.

 **Oliver:** Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

J'acquiesça. Oliver me prit par le bras et me présenta quelques personnes.

 **Oliver:** Lui c'est Garry. Il est persuadé d'être Jésus.  
Dan, lui aussi il croit être Jésus.  
Et ça c'est Marie.

 **Stiles:** Marie-Madeleine ?

 **Oliver:** Non Jésus elle aussi. Vraiment tu serais étonné de savoir le nombre de Jésus qu'il y a ici.

On continua de marcher un bon moment. Il me présenta quelques autres personnes aussi étrange.  
C'est officiel, je déteste cet endroit. Et j'ai l'impression d'y être déjà venu.


	5. Chapter 5

/!\ IMPORTANT /!\  
Ceci - ***

***  
Ça veux simplement dire que Stiles refait le même cauchemar que dans le chapitre 2. C'est juste moins long.  
_

Je me réveilla en panique. Pourquoi toujours ce rêve ? J'en ai marre. J'essuya du revers de ma main les gouttes de sueur perlant sur mon visage. Aujourd'hui, je retourne chez moi. Étrangement, je n'ai pas hâte. Sûrement parce que j'ai peur d'affronter le regard remplie de haine mon père. Et j'ai encore moins envie de lui parler. Mais je vais devoir m'y faire parce que je ne connais personne qui accepterait de m'héberger. Je me demande tous les matin: pourquoi toujours le même rêve ?  
C'est vraiment bizarre. Surtout qu'il se passe juste après la mort de ma mère. Ça me fait même un peu peur par moment mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser.

Oliver: Heyyyyy ? Ça va ?

Stiles: Oui.

Oliver: T'es sûr ?

Stiles: Ouais pourquoi ?

Oliver: Parce que ça fait dix minutes que tu n'as pas bougé.

Stiles: Oh, je réfléchissais.

Oliver me parla encore pendant quelques minutes mais je n'écouta pas vraiment. Je me leva quand j'entendis la porte se déverrouiller. Je partis rapidement dans les couloir en direction d'un endroit plus calme. J'entendis des pas résonner derrière moi mais je n'y porta aucune attention.

Oliver: Où vas-tu ?

Stiles: Je ne sais pas.

Oliver: M'as-tu écouté ? J'ai dis qu'on avait une séance de groupe avec la psy.

Je soupira longuement avant de me tourner vers lui et d'entreprendre ma marcher vers la grande salle où se déroule les séances. Oliver vint me rejoindre et je remarqua pour la millième fois à quelle point il est fatiguant. Pris d'une rage soudaine, je me tourna vers lui et le poussa contre le mur.

Stiles: Décolle.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'as pris mais ça a fonctionné parce que Oliver n'est pas revenu.

Arrivé à la salle (qui se trouve au deuxième sous-sol), nous nous assoyons en cercle. C'est la première fois que je fais une séance. À ce que j'ai compris, il y en à une à chaque 3 jours.

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce que la psy racontais. Et à voir comment elle me regarde, ça dérange.

~ Ellipse de l'heure ~

Après 1h de pur plaisir (notez le sarcasme) la psy nous informa que c'est terminé. Je me leva mais elle m'interrompit.

Mme Morell (psy): Stiles, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi dans mon bureau.

Elle se dirigea vers deux portes situés au font de la pièce. Je reconnais cet endroit. C'est ici que ce passe mon rêve. Derrière une des deux portes. Elle ouvrit celle de gauche et y entra. Ce n'est pas la bonne place. Cette pièce est beaucoup plus petite que celle de mon rêve.

Stiles: Je peux savoir ce qu'il y avait dernière l'autre porte ?

Mme Morell: À vrai dire, je ne le sais pas moi même. La porte est toujours barrée. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Stiles: Je ne sais pas. Je suis simplement curieux.

Je détailla l'endroit du regard. C'est très petit. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre puisque nous sommes dans un sous-sol. Tout ce qu'il y a, c'est un bureau, deux chaise et une étagère. Mme Morell me désigna la chaise devant son bureau et je m'y assis.

Mme Morell: Alors, si tu commençais par me dire comment tu vas ?

Stiles: La séance dur combien de temps ?

Mme Morell: Je répondrai seulement si tu réponds à ma question en premier.

Stiles (froidement): Je vais très bien. Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si je venais de faire une tentative de suicide. Ce n'est pas comme si je me découpais les veines en pensant à ma mère morte et à mon père devenu alcoolique et se noyant dans le travail. Ce n'est pas comme si mon meilleur ami m'avait laissé tomber et que je me faisais battre par des brutes au lycée. JE VAIS SUPER BIEN.

Mme Morell: La séance termine dans 45 minutes.

Je dois trouver une solution. Mon père se tient juste devant moi près à partir. Mais je ne dois pas retourner à la maison. Pas ce soir. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter avec lui. Je sais ! Malia ! Peut-être accepterait-elle de m'héberger, au moins pour la nuit. Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi. Même si elle traine avec la bande de McCall, parfois elle prenait ma défense.

Stiles: Euh papa ? Je me demandais si je pouvais dormir chez Malia. J'aimerais la revoir.

Shérif: Fais comme tu veux.

J'appelle Malia. Je suis un peu stressé. Même si je pense que nous sommes amis, je ne sais pas si elle va accepter.

Conversation téléphonique:

Malia: Salut... Stiles ?  
Stiles: Oui c'est moi.  
Malia: OMG ! Tu vas bien.  
Stiles: Oui je vais bien mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
Malia: Ce que tu veux.  
Stiles: Je peux dormir chez toi ?  
Malia: Ah juste ça ! J'ai cru que c'était important. Bien sûr que tu peux.  
Stiles: Je ne sais pas si je dois être content ou vexé.  
Malia: Désolé je me suis mal exprimé c'est juste que...  
Stiles: C'est bon je comprends.  
Malia: Alors je t'attends.  
Stiles: À tantôt.  
Malia: Je t'aime.  
Stiles: Moi aussi.

Fin de la conversation

C'est moi ou elle vient juste de me dire _Je t'aime_ ?


	6. Chapter 6

-Derek PDV-

Je le regarda dormir. Lui, Stiles Stilinski. Celui que j'avais sauvé. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quelle point il souffrait. Mais voir son pauvre corps fin et mutilé étendu sur mon lit me fit réaliser ce qu'il subit tous les jours. Tous ces sourires et tous ce sarcasme cachait une douleur des plus profonds et je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir aidé. Son corps se soulève doucement du à sa respiration. Malia a accepter qu'on l'héberge et je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne idée. Peter n'est pas du même avis que moi mais je m'en fou carrément. Cora n'a pas vraiment d'avis. La respiration soudainement forte et rapide de Stiles me fit sortir de mes pensées. Son corps bougea de plus en plus et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front. Il doit faire un cauchemar. Je m'assis à ses côtés et le secoua délicatement évitant de réveiller la douleur dans ses côtes lui faisant apparement encore un peu mal. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières avant de fondre en larmes.

Stiles: J'en peux plus Derek.

Derek: Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stiles.

Stiles: fais... Je fais le même... le même . les nuit Derek.

Derek: Quelle est ce cauchemars ?

Il hésita. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas prêt à en parler, mais ça lui ferais vraiment beaucoup de bien.

Derek: Parle-moi Stiles. S'il te plait, parle-moi.

Il prit le temps de respirer pour se calmer et il reprit.

Stiles: C'est elle. C'est ma mère. Je la voix.

Je remarqua bien vite qu'il n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin donc je resserra mon emprise sur lui. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement et ma cousine fit son apparition dans le cadre de porte. Stiles releva la tête et se leva pour lui donner un câlin. J'ai toujours su que Malia avait des sentiments pour Stiles mais personnellement, je trouve qu'il ne formeraient pas un très beau couple. Ils ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Je me leva et sorti de ma chambre.

-Stiles PDV-

J'ouvrit la porte et entra chez moi. Je vit mon père dans la cuisine et je remarqua bien vite qu'il y avait une bouteille dans la main. Heureusement, elle était presque pleine. Je m'avança vers lui et lui vola la bouteille.

Shérif: Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais. Rends-moi là !

Stiles: Non, tu m'avait promis d'arrêter.

Je jeta la bouteille et me dirigea vers ma chambre.

Shérif: Stiles, on doit parler et tu le sais très bien.

Je retourna au près de mon père qui me fit signe de m'assoir sur une des chaise. Je le fit même si je n'avais aucune envie de parler de ça. Si j'ai envie de mourir, c'est en partit de sa faute. Je sentis quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Mon père le remarqua et me demanda de me calmer mais sa voix se fit de plus en plus lointaine. Une crise de panic, c'est une crise de panic. Merde, pas maintenant. Ma respiration était de plus en plus rapide et mes yeux commencèrent à s'embuer. Je me sentit tomber.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Ma tête me faisant souffrir. Je me souvient maintenant. J'ai du me cogner la tête en tombant. Je regarda autour de moi. Je suis allongé dans mon lit, mon père mes côtés. Il dort. Je le secoua tranquillement pour le réveiller.

Shérif: Oh Stiles, tu vas bien ?

Stiles: Je pense oui. J'ai dormis combien de temps ?

Shérif: Environ une heure... Tu sais, tu as parler en dormant.

Stiles: Et j'ai dis quoi ?

Shérif: Tu... Tu parlais de ta mère. Tu lui demandais sans arrêt pourquoi elle faisait cela. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi tu parlais. Je me disais que peut-être tu t'en souviendrais.

Stiles: Non, je ne me souvient pas avoir rêvé.

J'entendis mon téléphone sonner à côté de moi.

Shérif: C'est bon tu peut répondre. Je vais te chercher de la glace.

Stiles: Pourquoi ?

Shérif: Tu t'es cogné la tête sur le meuble de la cuisine.

Je toucha mon front et sentit une légers douleur mais rien de très alarment. Je pris mon téléphone et je vit le nom de Derek.

Conversation téléphonique

Stiles: Salut Derek.  
Derek: Bonjour Stiles. Tu vas bien ?  
Stiles: Oui, toi ?  
Derek: Ça va. Euh j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dis ce matin. À propos de tes rêves.  
Stiles: Et ?  
Derek: Et je pense que tu devrais en parler à Scott.  
Stiles: Non.  
Derek: Stiles, je pense que ces rêves on un rapport avec le surnaturel et Scott pourrait t'aider.  
Stiles: Je ne lui fais pas confiance Derek.  
Derek: Mais...

Fin de la conversation

J'ai raccroché. Mais il a raison. Si mes cauchemars on un rapport avec le surnaturel je ferais mieux d'en parler à Scott. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que je lui demande son aide que je suis son ami.  
Mon père entra dans ma chambre avec un sac de glace que je posa doucement sur mon front.

J'ai finalement décidé de parler de mes cauchemars à Scott. Il est là, devant moi et il attend que je parle. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Peut-être ne va-t-il pas vouloir m'aider. Peut-être va-t-il trouver cela idiot. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Je dois lui en parler.

Stiles: Alors voilà, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Scott: Fais vite s'il te plaît.

Stiles: Oui, euh... Je fais un rêve étrange. Et c'est toujours le même. J'en ai parlé à Derek et il pense qu'il y a un rapport avec le surnaturel.

Scott: Quel genre de rêve ?

Stiles: Un cauchemars.

Je lui expliqua mon rêve en détaille. Scott me proposa alors d'aller en parler à Deaton. Je monta dans ma Jeep accompagné de mon ex meilleur ami et me dirigea vers la clinique vétérinaire. Durant le trajet, Scott essaya de me parler de ma tentative de suicide. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Je sais que je vais devoir le faire un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Stiles: Arrête Scott. S'il te plaît, arrête.

Scott: Mais pourquoi Stiles ? Pourquoi tu refuse de me parler ?

Je ne répondis pas. Nous sommes enfin arrivés après 15 minutes de malaise. J'ouvris la porte et le vétérinaire vint nous accueillir. Deaton nous demanda de le suivre dans l'autre pièce.

Deaton: Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Deaton: J'ai déjà entendu ça. C'est un esprit japonais du noms de Nogitsune. Il t'envoie dans un rêve et pendant ce temps, il prépare un plan pour tuer quelqu'un d'important dans ta vie.

Stiles: Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Deaton: Je ne sais pas qui mais c'est une personne à qui tu tient vraiment. Une personne qui va devenir de plus en plus proche de toi. J'ai beaucoup lu sur cela. Le Nogitsune fait tout cela pour prouver à ceux qui veulent mettre fin à leurs jours que les autres aussi peuvent souffrir. D'après la légende, les parents du Noguitsune se sont suicidés lorsqu'il avait 6 ans. Ce fut ensuite le tour de sa sœur de sauter du haut d'un immeuble. Il a promis de se venger de toute la souffrance que leur avait infligé ses parents et sa sœur.

Scott: Et comment on l'arrête ?

Deaton: Il faut que vous trouviez comment changer le rêve. Dans ton cas Stiles, il faut que tu empêche ta mère de vous tuer.

Stiles: Mais quand je suis dans le rêve je pense que c'est la réalité. C'est seulement quand je me réveille que je me rends conte que j'ai fais un cauchemars.

Deaton: À vrai dire, personne ne s'en ai jamais sortit. Tous ceux dont j'ai entendu parler, la personne destinée à mourir est morte et la personne qui faisait les rêves est resté pris dans son rêve. C'est pour cela que vous devez absolument trouver une solution.


	7. Chapter 7

-Scott PDV-

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre rencontre avec Deaton. Trois jours que je ne dormais plus. Trois jours que je ne mangeais plus. Trois jours que je me faisais du soucis pour Stiles. Je regrette tellement tous ce que je lui ai fais. Et je regrette encore plus d'avoir attendu que Stiles essaie de mettre fin à ses jours pour réaliser qu'il souffrait. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du être là pour lui. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'aller au lycée. Je ne sais pas si Stiles est près à faire face à la foule de gens le regardant étrangement dans les couloirs. Parce que tout le lycée est au courant de ce qu'il a fait. Mais une question me démange depuis trois jours. Deaton à dit qu'une personne proche allait mourir. Mais Stiles n'est proche de personne. Je lui envoya un message pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui.

À: THE_Stiles  
De: AlfaKing

Salut Stiles. Tu viens à l'école aujourd'hui. Je pense que tous  
le monde seraient content de te voir.

_1 message lu

Je sais très bien qu'il ne va pas répondre. Il m'en veut et j'ai peur de ne jamais être pardonné.

12h15

La cloche vient de sonner et nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria. Je n'ai pas croiser Stiles depuis ce matin. Je suivis Kira et Ethan qui s'assoyaient à une table en compagnie de Lydia, Aiden, Isaac et Malia. En me tournant vers eux, j'aperçu au loin Derek accoté au mur du lycée. Il est en colère, et même sans pouvoir on peut le sentir. Je suivit son regard et trouva Stiles. Il parlait avec une fille. J'écouta attentivement toutes ses paroles.

Stiles: Non mais tu ne pourrais pas me laisser tranquille.

...: Allons Stiles, ne reste pas seul. Va rejoindre tes amis. Ah non j'oubliais, tu n'as pas d'amis.

Stiles: Arrête maintenant.

...: C'est drôle quand même de voir à quel point tu es minable. J'ai presque pitié de toi.

Je me fis déconcentrer par une main se posant sur mon épaule. Je tourna la tête et mon cœur s'emballa.

Allison: Toi, moi, dans 5 minutes dans le placard à ballais.

-Stiles PDV-

-Retour au matin-

8h, je viens de me lever et les cours commencent à 9h. J'alla prendre ma douche et m'habilla d'un simple skinny noir avec un  
T-shirt blanc. Je rajouta une chemise à carreaux pour recouvrir mes bras mutilés.

Shérif: STILES ? VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE.

Je dévala les escaliers et vit mon père dans le salon.

Shérif: J'ai une surprise pour toi. Tu sais ta cousine ? La fille de mon frère. Elle vient passer quelques temps chez nous.

Clara Stilinski. La personne que je déteste le plus au monde. Vous savez, la fille trop parfaite. Celle que tous le monde aime. Sauf moi. Elle s'amuse à me faire du mal.

Shérif: J'espère que tu vas l'aider à s'intégrer au lycée. Elle commence aujourd'hui.

Stiles: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle est ici ?

Shérif: Oh, elle s'est chicané avec ses parents.

Je la vis sortir. Elle. Avec son sourire narquois. Je remonta dans ma chambre. J'ai assez de problèmes. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle en plus. Je pris mon téléphone et vis un nouveau message.

De: AlfaKing  
À: THE_Stiles.

Salut Stiles. Est-ce que tu viens à l'école aujourd'hui ? Je pense une tous le monde seraient content de te voir.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre.  
Clara. Je la déteste tellement.

Ça fait seulement 2h30 qu'elle est là et elle est déjà dans la gang des populaires et tous les garçons lui rodent autour. Quelqu'un me secoua.

Clara: Bonjour Stiles. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais seul ?

Je déteste son ton de voix. Un faux ton de pitié.

Stiles: Non mais tu ne pourrais pas me laisser tranquille.

Clara: Allons Stiles, ne reste pas seul. Va rejoindre tes amis. Ah non j'oubliais, tu n'as pas d'amis.

Stiles: Arrête maintenant.

Clara: C'est drôle quand même de voir à quel point tu es minable. J'ai presque pitié de toi.

Elle prit mes cahiers elle les jeta dans une flaque d'eau sous le regard amusé de ses ami(e)s.

Je viens de sortir de mon cours de math. Scott avait essayé de me parler pendant toute l'heure. Je l'ignorais. Je rangea mes choses et m'empressa de sortir mais deux personnes en avaient décidés différemment. Jackson et Théo.  
Deux brutes.


End file.
